Apologising with Desert
by maia.maiestas
Summary: What will Hermione do to make it up to Harry for forgetting their anniversay? WARNING: smut


**Apologising with Desert**

Completely engrossed in her book she didn't hear him coming. She had just reached her favourite part – where Jane finally comes back to Rochester and finds him blind. That part always had a way of tugging at her heart strings. She was silently cheering on her favourite heroine when a white rose suddenly appeared at her cheek. Surprised she turned around to see Harry smiling widely and holding the rose out to her. She gave him a confused smile in return and accepted the flower in a daze.

"Happy anniversary," he said cheerfully and Hermione felt her heart plumage into her stomach. Anniversary?

"Er…" she trailed off and blushed deeply. Harry just kept grinning at her. "Thanks."

At that he laughed.

"I knew you'd forget, Hermione," he laughed, walked around the couch and sat down next to her.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," she apologized and snuggled into his open embrace. Inhaling his outdoorsy scent she decided that she'd rather smell him than any flower he brought home. Even if it was her favourite, a rose.

Kissing the top of her head he said, "Don't be. You've been busy. It's okay."

She groaned at his understanding. Sometimes she just really needed for him to get mad for a couple of seconds. Then she could make it up to him and it would all be better. But Harry rarely got mad.

"No, it's not okay," she said stubbornly. Harry chuckled, knowing better than to argue with her. They had been a couple for ten months now and friends for more than 9 years. He knew that when Hermione had put herself up to something no one was going to get in her way.

So he just asked, "So how do you want to make it up to me?"

Hermione laughed at the knowing tone his voice carried. He definitely knew how she should make it up to him.

"How about I could you dinner?" she asked and watched in amusement as his face fell. He quickly picked up his smile, but it wasn't as broad as before.

"Sure," he said, trying to conceal his disappointment. "That would be nice."

Hermione snuggled even closer to him and splayed her hands out on his chest, roaming his firm body.

"And then afterwards," she said with a seductive, innocent smile, "we could have a special desert."

Instantly Harry's smile returned even wider than before.

"Now that is a plan," he said enthusiastically. Then he looked down at where her hands had disappeared under his shirt. "But there might be a problem." Hermione cocked her head in question. "I may not be able to wait that long."

Without warning he scooped her up into his arms. With a little shriek she threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

"Harry!" she exclaimed loudly. "A little warning would have been nice."

He laughed off her protest and dipped his head down to taste her sweet, scolding mouth. As soon as his lips touched hers she surrendered in his arms. She melted in his arms and laced her fingers through his hair to deepen their kiss. He growled as she forced her lips closer to his and ran her tongue over his bottom lip. His growl gave her tongue access to his mouth and she used it fully. After a few more seconds Harry pulled his head away from her and sent her a heated gaze.

"If you don't stop doing that we won't make it to the bedroom," he growled at her and she smirked in response.

"Maybe I'm fine with staying right here," she replied and started kissing his jaw. He moaned as she reached his ear and started nibbling his earlobe.

"Okay," he hissed, reaching down to squeeze her bum, "you stop that long enough for me to get us to the bedroom."

She laughed as he started climbing the stairs with her in his arms. She knew she wasn't exactly thin, she had curves all over the place, and still Harry had insisted on carrying her to her bed on their first night together. And he had continued doing it every now and then. For Hermione it never got old.

After shoving the door open with his shoulder he gently put Hermione down on the large bed. He stood towering above her, sweeping a hungry glance over her, making Hermione's entire body tingle with desire.

"Yep," he said and nearly licked his lips at the sight. "Just the desert for me."

And with those words he laid down on top of her and starting making a hot trail with his lips from her mouth to her collarbone. His hand was at the hem of her shirt, carefully lifting it, intending to tease her. But that was not the way Hermione wanted this to fan out. Reaching down she swatted his hands away and pulled the shirt over her head.

"Hermione," Harry scolded with amusement. "A little impatient, are we?"

"It's your fault. You're the one who started."

He chuckled as her hands started moving on unbuttoning his shirt. Quickly his mouth found her collarbone again, but this time he didn't tease. He went further down to her blue lace bra and snapped it open, revealing her breasts to him. Being famous, Harry had seen his share of breasts – he was really quite used to flashing fans – but no breasts had ever appealed more to him than Hermione's. He wanted to devour them forever, if that was possible. He instantly took a peeking nipple into his mouth and sucked, making Hermione falter in her quest to free him of his clothes. She was now working on his trousers, and Harry made no move to stop her as he kept suckling her nipples in turn. When she had finally gotten his pants open, she reached down and cupped his manhood. He moaned loudly at the feel of her silky hand on his tender, erect flesh. He knew that he had to have her. He pulled her hand out of his pants and stood up to move the fabric altogether.

As Harry hurried to free himself of his own clothes, Hermione was hastily pulling down her own jeans and panties. There was no way she could wait to have him in her. It was always like this with them. When they decided not to play around and tease they simply had to have each other instantly. No waiting and no real foreplay. Just each other.

When first they were both naked, Harry joined Hermione on the bed again. He knelt between her legs and stared at her ready sex. She was writhing in anticipation but Harry was lost in the sight of her glistening core.

"Harry," she said impatiently. "Harry, I need you inside of me right this instant!"

He smirked at her demand, grabbed her legs and yanked her closer to him, placing one of her legs on his shoulder. Then he sheathed himself into her with one, hard stroke. She threw her head back and moaned in sheer ecstasy. He was still for a few moments, just enjoying her clenching around him, but as Hermione started bucking against him, he couldn't retain himself any longer. He withdrew from her heat and when only his tip remained inside of her he thrust forward. Hermione moaned again as the angle of his penetration hit her deep within. Soon enough they were both panting hard and Harry's strokes went from controlled to purely needy. Suddenly Hermione dug her fingers into his back and he felt that she was close. He reached down to stroke her clit but felt that he couldn't hold back anymore. Working frantically on her clit to make her climax with him, he went over the edge. He spilled his seed inside of her. as the last tremors of his orgasm ripped through him, he made three hard, longs strokes and Hermione screamed out in her own release.

Exhausted to the core, Harry fell down on top of Hermione, panting heavily. She stroked his hair and back as they both bathed in their wonderful afterglow.

"Hermione," Harry said after a couple of minutes.

"Yes?" she prompted as he didn't continue.

"Someday I see myself marrying you," he said bluntly and Hermione felt her heartbeat stop.

"But for now," he continued, "what do you say to me moving in here with you?"

She laughed at that and hugged him tightly to her chest.

"Well, since you already sleep here every night and you clothes have conquered my closet, it would only be fitting." She kissed him on the forehead. "And I'd really love to live with you."

Harry raised himself on his elbow and looked down at her with wide, honest eyes swirling with green.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," he whispered and kissed her sweetly. "Now, aren't you glad we started with desert?"

_**Just another quick story, this time with another one of my favourite couples – Harry and Hermione. Next up I'm working on a Charlie and Hermione story…**_

_**Please review, my lovely readers. You keep me going and my writing deliciously naughty…**_


End file.
